Seto Pan
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Seto is Peter Pan Joey is Windy. What will the others play? Yaoi


This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story, crossed over with the fairytale 'Peter Pan'. Warnings are AU, Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, more warnings might come.

Characters:

Peter Pan: Seto

Windy: Joey

Brother's of Windy: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik

Other Boy: Duke

Tinkerbelle: Mokuba (He will have the ability to talk)

Lost Boys: Yami, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, and a few OCs

Captain Hook: Pegasus

Smee: Drake (OC)

Mermaids: Mai, Tea, Isis, Serenity, maybe a few more people

Parents of new arrivals: Solomon and Lily (Grandparents)

Nana: Greyhound named Grey

More characters may come.

Pairings: Read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

It all began on the night of a crescent moon. Young Joey was looking out the window as his brothers played with cards.

"Joey, do you want to join?" Yugi asked, again.

"No..." Joey said.

Ryou got up and sat next to Joey at the window.

"Nervous?" Ryou asked.

"Yes..." Joey said.

This would be the last night that Joey and his brothers would be spending time together like this. In the morning they would be going to boarding school; something that their parents left money in their will for before they died. Now, their grandparents were trying to fulfill their parents wish.

Yugi and Malik came and sat down next to their brothers. Together, they all looked up at the moon.

"I'm going to miss looking at it." Joey said. "At that school, they don't have any view of the moon."

That was one of the main reasons that Joey didn't want to go; he just wished that there was a way that could stop everything.

"I don't want to go at all." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Joey's neck. "I don't want to grow up."

One of the main reasons that the four were going to the school was that so they could grow up into find young people. Sure, growing up had there benefits, but once you did grow up; there would be no turning back. Constantly, Grandpa Solomon and Grandma Lily said it was time for them to grow up. The four boys would look at how old their grandparents were and cringe; they wanted to stay young forever.

"I never want to grow up." Malik said with puppy eyes at Joey.

Joey sighed.

"Please Joey..." The boys said in union; all giving their best, sappiest puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright..." Joey said as he got up and went to the bookshelf.

He looked at all of the books until he found his favorite book: Peter Pan.

Joey went to his bed and sat down on it; his brothers came running to him immediately. Joey waited a moment before he started reading, so his brothers could get comfortable.

Little did they know; just outside there were two people listening to him.

* * *

It took probably twenty minutes; Joey finished the last words of the story with a yawn. He looked around and saw that his brothers were asleep in there own beds.

Joey got off of his bed and put the book back onto the bookshelf; but as he made his way back to bed, the windows blasted opened.

"Whoa!!!" Joey exclaimed.

The others woke up with a jolt when the loud bang and Joey's yell came to their ears.

"What happened?!" Yugi yelled.

"I don't know!" Joey said. "I was going to go to bed when this happened."

Joey walked over to the window and closed it.

"Uh... Joey, what's that?" Ryou asked looking up above Joey.

Joey looked up; and saw something that look like a mini angel.

"What the...?" Joey murmured.

The little figure glowed with white light and flew around the room.

"Stay away from it." Joey said.

The boys moved around the room quickly as the little figure flew.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I think it's a mini angel." Ryou said. "Just look at it."

Just then, the windows blasted opened again; this time, someone flew in. This time a flying boy; he was hovering slightly over the ground. He was wearing a green shirt with a pair of green tights. At the top of his head was a green cap with a red feather. At his waist was a pouch which held his dagger. His eyes were of sapphires and his hair was dark brown.

"Oh my god..." Joey said.

"Mokuba!" The newcomer yelled.

The little figure flew over to the other boy; the figure sat onto his shoulder and slowly the newcomer floated to the ground.

"Wh-who are you?" Ryou asked; he was now hiding behind Joey.

"I am Seto Pan." The newcomer said.

"Seto Pan?" Joey said. "Don't you mean, Peter Pan?"

"No, Seto is my name." Seto said. "The stories you read about Peter Pan aren't entirely true."

"Oh really?" Ryou said. "Then that little thing on your shoulder isn't Tinkerbelle?"

"No, I'm Mokuba." The little thing said. "Like Tinkerbelle, I'm a fairy, but I'm a boy."

Joey was still confused as to what was going on; he didn't know if this was all a dream or if any of it were real.

"If you exist; then there is such a place as Neverneverland?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded.

"Then can you take us there?!" Malik begged.

"Malik, we can't go!" Joey said.

"Why can't you?" Seto asked. "I'll take you there if you want."

Yugi was jumping up and down, Ryou's eyes were bugging out; and Malik was grinning like mad.

"Me and my brothers are going to boarding school." Joey said. "Not to mention how worried our _grandparents _would be."

Malik's smile turned to a frown.

"They'd probably have a heart attack if they found that we ran away." Malik murmured.

"But just think about it." Seto said. "You'll never have to worry about growing old in Neverneverland; there aren't many rules to follow, probably the simplest rules to follow; and you'll have the most fun over there."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were smiling; Joey was frowning.

Just then a scratching sound came to the bedroom door.

Joey rushed over and opened it; a greyhound walked in. Joey closed the door and the dog started to howl and bark. Joey hushed the dog before everything got out of hand.

"Who's that?" Mokuba asked.

"This is Grey." Joey said.

Mokuba flew over close to Grey; this was the first time Joey got a good look at Mokuba.

Mokuba had long black hair with eyes like Seto's; he was wearing a white shirt with white pants; on his back were angel wings that were almost as big as he was, as he flew he glowed with a white light. His glowing made him look more heavenly than he already was.

"Are you guys going?" Seto asked.

"I want to go." Yugi said.

"Me too..." Ryou said.

"Me three..." Malik said.

Joey said nothing.

"Mokuba, sprinkle them with fairy dust." Seto said.

Mokuba flew around the three boys; he was glowing more than he was before; as he flew, sparkling gold and silver dust fell onto Joey's brothers.

"That tickles..." Yugi giggled.

Seto walked over to Joey.

"What about you, don't you want to go?" Seto whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey shivered.

"I don't know..." Joey said.

"What do we do next?" Yugi asked.

"Think of something happy and jump." Seto said.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik had no problem with that; the three jumped and they were floating.

"I can't believe it!" Yugi said. "We're flying!!!"

Ryou and Malik were already flying around the room; Yugi followed a moment later.

"Mokuba, take them to Neverneverland; I'll catch up in a few minutes." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded.

"Let's go guys!" He said.

The windows open and all four boys flew out.

"You three be careful!!!" Joey yelled.

"Okay!!!" His brothers hollered back.

Seto floated behind Joey.

"Are you at least thinking about it?" Seto asked.

Joey sighed.

"I don't know what I should do..." Joey whispered.

"You're in luck; we have a tradition for all new arrivals." Seto said.

"And what's that?" Joey asked.

"That every new arrival has exactly one year to make there decision; applies for everyone." Seto said.

"And what happens if they don't make there decision by then?" Joey asked.

"They are sent home; brainwashed of all they had done in Neverneverland." Seto said. "They just carry on with life as if they never went."

Joey walked over to his bed and laid down on it. Seto sat beside him and looked down at him. Slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss at Joey's forehead.

To be continued...

* * *

What adventures will take place?

Please send in reviews!!!


End file.
